1. Field
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to real time examination of conditions across physical machines using augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the explosive growth in the use of computers to host business applications, Internet Websites, etc., a need to build bigger data centers to house computers and related hardware has also grown exponentially. Data centers (also known as “server farms”) can house thousands of computers and related equipments such as networking gears, etc. A data center or a server farm is a facility to house a number of computer systems and related equipment. For example, a business organization may house all or some of their computer servers (i.e., hosts) at one physical location to manage these computer servers efficiently. The computer servers in a data center are typically coupled to users of the computer servers via the Internet or Wide Area Network (WAN) or Local Area Network (LAN) or any other similar type of medium. These computer servers are often used to host critical business applications. Because the business operations of these business organizations critically depend on the continuous availability of the computer servers, special attention is often paid to manage data centers to prevent or minimize server down times. Information technology (IT) management of the computing resources in a data center is important for ensuring high availability of computing resources.
One issue relating to data centers is that IT support personnel do not necessarily have knowledge of which application are executing on particular devices within the data center. In certain known data centers, the support personnel might be provided with access to a static operations dashboard to obtain information relating to this type of data. Additionally, in certain know data centers, the IT support personnel examine conditions via a Graphical User Interface (GUI) or Command Line Interface (CLI). Additionally, data center IT personnel such as IT architects and managers may not have any knowledge of what application stacks have been dispatched to physical machines in a virtualized or physical mode as they view the physical machines racked in the data center.